


they is my family, they is my family (they might be crazy, but they is my family)

by hermicnee



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Klaus Hargreeves, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I made myself sad, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Nonbinary Number Five | The Boy, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, They/Them Pronouns for Five Hargreeves, Trans Allison Hargreeves, Trans Diego Hargreeves, Trans Luther Hargreeves, i guess, is it comfort tho?, this is about the hargreeves’ sibs’ moms yay, those three r kinda just implied, um i didnt even mean to write this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermicnee/pseuds/hermicnee
Summary: the mothers that were, and could’ve been, in another life.or(In one life, where the mothers hold on and keep their babies, they’re happy. They aren’t child soldiers, they don’t train and go through the abuse of a man. They still find each other, in this life, not as siblings but as friends. And they see their powers and giggle over childhood stories about them. They’re happy and safe and they find each other.This is only one life, though. In another all they know is pain and sadness and anger, in one they’re taken from their mothers.)
Relationships: The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) & Original Character(s), The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	they is my family, they is my family (they might be crazy, but they is my family)

**Author's Note:**

> UMMM i honestly didnt mean to write this, especially not in the few hours i wrote this in. this is shit but yk what here u go!
> 
> i havent been in the fandom in a while but ive been reading fics, especially angstw, ones because i like the pain. but heres my babies and what couldve been their lives

ONE, miss abigail burton

Abigail Burton came from a large family in Britain, she was raised in a Christian household with beliefs and morals imbedded in her head. She was the third eldest of nine, the same as six of them with blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She was smart, head fast and kind with graduating with top grades and as Student President along with being captain of the soccer team. 

She became a teacher because of her love of children yet never could find the right partner, but she was okay with being a mother figure of her students and aunt to her nieces and nephews. Then it happened.

On October 1, 1989 Abigail Burton was grading papers for her students when suddenly she became pregnant. Now, as much as Miss Burton wanted children she never got the right man to be her husband, therefor she never had intercourse to be pregnant. So imagine the thirty year old woman’s shock to her stomach being enlarged.

And there, in the English subject classroom behind her desk, with other teachers surrounding her as an ambulance was on its way, she gave birth. A big, chubby little daughter came out with strength and even though she weighed a lot, her mother had strength too, even with half lidded eyes and sweat coating her body, and she held her close.

They would say she wept of a miracle from God. That God had answered her prayers for a child. But as much as she held close and thought of her future now, Abigail Burton would be buried a few weeks later, and her child would be taken by a man. 

(If that didn’t happen though, she would’ve named the child Mary, would’ve raised her like she was raised. And when the child would claim to be a boy she’d just grip her little boy and affectionally name him Matthew, because no matter what, her baby was a miracle and nothing would take that away.  She’d continue to be a teacher, Matthew would grow with a loving family, would be strong, head fast and kind like his mother. Would go to become an astronaut and marry a girl named Clara from America. 

As it were, Abigail Burton died from her child ripping her way with her too much strength, the child would go on to be called Number One legally, be called a girl and even though he changed to a boy and his father let him, his father still sneered, and he’d later be called Luther. He wouldn’t be raised in a loving home, he wouldn’t become an astronaut, he wouldn’t have Abigail Burton as his mother.

Because God may have given her a miracle child, but God is also cruel, it seems.)

TWO, little isla ramírez

Isla Ramírez came from a poor family in Mexico. She was the youngest of four and had long since learned that the God they believed in was cruel, yet they still prayed to him (her). Prayed for money, for education, for miracles. She was pretty, at least God gave her that, with tan skin, black hair and chocolate eyes. She was hot tempered, but soft and even though she was the baby of the family she always protected her brother and sisters. She went to a dusty school with ratty clothes and hasn’t even get to graduate when it happen. 

She was sixteen, barely passing by in school because she spent most of her time scraping to get money for her family. She was in her living room ready to leave for school when it happened. 

On October 1, 1989 Isla Ramírez becomes pregnant. She’s young and doesn’t have time for relationships, except for the kisses shared between the cashier boy behind the counter and the girl from school who says she’ll get big, so she doesn’t know how she becomes pregnant. Her mama shrieks and calls her a Virgin Mary, her papa isn’t there but her second eldest sister calls him from the old payphone down the street while her eldest sibling, brother, and oldest sister hold her as she cries. 

Her mama stops shrieking long enough to urge her to push and grab the baby that comes out. She’s like them with with tan skin, brown hair poking out and big chocolate eyes that stare in her soul. Her papa bursts in with her third eldest sibling at his heels, to see her holding her baby close as her mama prays and speaks of miracles, her eldest brother sits pale gripping a Bible and her oldest sister is silent in shock.

For the next day or so, they argue. Her mama and papa argue over the fact they can’t have another mouth to feed, but the baby’s a miracle. Her brother says she’s too young to be a mother, her oldest sister argues that she’s mature enough to be one and her second sister just sits by little Isla Ramírez and coos at the baby.

She doesn’t even name her child, too scared her papa will win the argument and the baby will be taken, when a man comes with money and an offer. Her parents argue for more days, she doesn’t get a say because she’s too young, and when the baby is given in exchange for money they’ve only ever dreamed of, her brother and papa hold her as she screams and cries and tries to get her baby.

Isla Ramírez gets depressed, goes to school, works her jobs, graduates with low grades. She goes to university and drops out halfway, she never stays at the better home bought with money her baby was traded for. She doesn’t talk with her papa and barely mended her relationship with her brother, and stops praying to a God who gave her a miracle and took it away in a span of a few days.

She kisses boys and girls, travels around the world and looks for the baby given to a rich man. She never marries or has more kids. She always thinks of what could’ve been.

(Here’s what could’ve been: they’d have another mouth to feed but Isla Ramírez would always feed her baby. She’d move out when she graduates, too tired from the strained relationship with her papa and arguing from her brother. She’d name her child Reyna and then rename her to be Nicolaus when he says he’s a boy. It’d always be rough, always scrapping to get money but they’d be together and happy. She never travels or gets out of Mexico, she marries a woman with a nice smile, and doesn’t have any more kids. She prays to a God who gave her a miracle and watches proudly when her little boy graduates and goes to America for college. She pinches his nose and tells him of a God who gave her him, doesn’t berate him for his stutter, welcomes his boyfriends and girlfriends with embarrassing stories and celebrates when he becomes a detective. She’ll watch him get married to a nice and tough woman named Eudora, becomes best friends with a German boy who changes pronouns and another boy who’s Korean, along with a girl who’s Russian. Her boy can hold his breath and throw anything with accuracy but just is a good detective with it. She goes to church with her mama, talks a little to her papa and slowly trusts her brother again, she spends time with her eldest sister and her second eldest one is Nicolaus’ favorite aunt. It’s hard and has bumps but she keeps her baby and she’s happy. 

Here’s what actually happens though: he’s named Number Two legally, his father tilts his lips when he changes skirts for pants, he gets in the police academy but doesn’t make it, he does date Eudora but they break up and the German changing pronouns, and Korean boy and Russian girl are his little siblings. He stutters still and he has a mother who smiles and helps. He’s given up by a mother who would’ve been the best, but he has a mother who’s good and for him thats okay. 

He could’ve had an even better one, but this mother is good, because God isn’t too cruel.)

THREE, perfect olivia brown.

Olivia Brown is born in a family of a mother, father and no siblings. They’re wealthy, the darlings of the town and she’s the perfect daughter. She’s perfect with dark skin and curly brown hair and doe black eyes. She graduates with perfect grades with perfect clubs and into a perfect college, she hides her not so perfect secrets. Like how she takes drugs to get through the night to study, she had sex with the club president to get in, and she had a child.

She’s in college to be a lawyer, ignoring her dreams to be something in California, when she becomes pregnant. Now, Olivia Brown is a virgin to everyone else, and even though she’s had sex with some people, she also knows she’d never get pregnant (because if she did, she’d hide it as soon as she found out.)

But on October 1, 1989, perfect Olivia Brown become pregnant suddenly. She’s in the grocery store and is luckily brought to the hospital just in time to have her baby there. She has a boy with brown skin, black curls and black eyes staring at her. Her parents are horrified to know their perfect daughter had a son, and are even more shocked, though more pleased, to know she magically, suddenly got pregnant. 

Before they’re even there Olivia Brown knows what’ll happen. She’ll have to get the baby up, have to smile and tell the neighbors that the birth was just a rumor and go back to college. Have to ignore what happened because this can’t be a part of perfect Olivia Brown’s life. Because he will be a dirty secret, too. 

She cries. Her son cries too, he can’t talk but she can hear his pleas of not giving him away. She holds him close, and tries to ignore her parents talking of adoption and imagines what it would be like to keep him.

A man comes, promises to take him away and give money in exchange. Its like gold to his parents, who take the baby from her arms and say they don’t even want money.

Olivia Brown goes back to college, no one knows of the birth, of the baby, of her son-

She commits suicide by a hanging in her home room, lets the curtains open so the neighbors can see. She writes of a son she misses. Her parents are shunned for what happened and of the dirty secret their daughter killed herself over.

Perfect Olivia Brown wonders what may have been if her child wasn’t a dirty secret.

(If her child wasn’t a dirty secret, life would’ve been much better. For once, Olivia Brown makes her own choice. She holds her baby close, takes the trust fund money in her bank that she never touched, and leaves her perfect life. She names the baby Leo and when her baby cries that she wants skirts and dolls and is a girl, she’ll name her Clara. Olivia Brown will become a singer like her dream and becomes famous, showing everyone her daughter who she never wants to be a secret. Her baby learns her power and is taught that while she doesn’t have to hide it she can’t use it always, because there’s no secrets for them, and choices is the way they go. Olivia Brown holds her baby close but lets her go to travel the world and become an actress and marry a man from Britain named Matthew. 

But, Olivia Brown doesn’t hold her ground and make a choice and in doing so her baby becomes Number Three. Her father glares but lets her trade pants for skirts and polish her nails, and she is named Allison. She is taught to always use her power so much that she ends up always taking choices away, and to almost have her family be a dirty secret when she becomes an actress.

What could’ve been, if one different thing happened.)

FOUR, lady emmeline schmidt

Emmeline Schmidt was born in Germany, as a middle child of five. She’s shares pale skin and curly brown hair with her siblings but she’s the only one with big hazel eyes. She was always a bit eccentric, rebellious and partying. Her parents, wanting her to be a bit more stable, sent her to a nunnery. She’s tutored and taught of Religion and how to be a lady. Then it happened.

Of course, the odd young lady Emmeline Schmidt with wild tendencies and a weird spirit, is one of the 43. On October 1, 1989 the eighteen year old she becomes pregnant at night with the nuns running to see her stomach suddenly large and water rushing between her legs. She screams and cries as the nuns hold her and make her push a small baby boy out.

The baby dies. His small ribs rattle before stopping, the nuns barely notice, with them rushing around to call the Emmeline Schmidt’s parents and asking the girl what happened. Only one nun sees, holding the small pale baby take his first and last breathe before somehow he breathes again.

Sister Adele watches with wide eyes as the boy, small, pale, curly dark hair and big hazel eyes of large green and rings of brown. Emmeline Schmidt holds the baby and her wild eyes soften and clear as she sees her baby, holds him close and ignores the nuns around her speaking of miracles. She kisses his forehead and thinks of what she’d do for him.

She doesn’t get to though, because a few days later a man comes with money for the baby, and while Emmeline Schmidtsleeps Sister Adele goes to the graveyard. She holds the baby close against the cold air and looks at the big green eyes, who look at her like he knows what she’s doing.

She sends a prayer to God and whispers a sorry to the boy, but she knows this is what must be done, that this boy is too wrong, too strange. He died and somehow raised and maybe its because he is God’s favorite but. Emmeline Schmidt cannot keep him.

So, in a dark graveyard of dead and dark and cold, Sister Adele hands the small boy to the man and takes the money. She’ll give the money to a charity, or Emmeline Schmidt’s family, she just wants the boy gone.

She stands alone in the graveyard, surrounded by ghost she can’t see and a God watching watching her, and wonders if this was the right thing to do. 

Emmeline Schmidt wakes up the next morning and cries at her lost baby. She leaves and no one knows what happens, until the police come and say they found her body dead with drugs in her system and a baby blanket in her hands.

(To some, what Sister Adele did maybe was right,, to some maybe it wasn’t. But, here what would’ve happened if Sister Adele didn’t do that. Emmeline Schmidt would wake up and he’d still be there and she’d get to name him Elias. She would’ve continued her studies, when she turns nineteen she leaves the nunnery with her baby and joins her family. She becomes more stable, doesn’t party and instead matures to be her baby’s mother. She stays in Germany and becomes an artist and never knows of the death of her baby. She takes her son to a therapist when he talks of people only he sees and they soon discover its his power, but they learn to deal with it without training. Her baby dresses in skirts and pants and heels and changes his pronouns and thats fine by her, he starts to levitate things and giggles over tarot cards, he goes to America and talks to her about boyfriends and girlfriends and significant others. He goes between being an artist and a baker and meets a tough but soft Spanish boy named Nicolaus and sweet Korean boy named Hyun along with a Russian girl named Irena. Her boy marries a man named David and he smokes a bit of weed for the ghost but it never gets out of control and they’re happy.

This is what happens though, he is names Number Four. He is forced to not wear skirts or makeup, because that isn’t what a boy does, and he’s too distracted by the ghosts and trying to make them stop to be an artist. He is named Klaus, a piece of where he comes from, and he’d get into more than just weed. He’d die more than the one time he did and the ghosts never get better. He still meets a David and kisses him but he dies. He still becomes friends with a Spanish boy and Korean boy though, best friends that hold him tight and don’t let him go even with his mania and drugs. 

He could’ve been so much happier, but the God he visits every time he dies is not that nice. ((She tries though.)))

FIVE, harsh alara demir

Alara Demir is born as the eldest of her seven siblings in Turkey, with a mother who drinks and leaves too much and a father who spends and uses too much. She is the eldest and though it is hard, she fights tooth and nail to give them everything her siblings need. She is cold and harsh to the outside world that is cold and harsh to her but she melts for her brothers and sisters. She is twenty-one and trying so hard to keep them aloft, has given them a house and education and family. Then it happens.

Alara Demir never has time for relationships, she’s too busy with her siblings, so she is so shocked when she’s pregnant. On October 1, 1989 in her living room she’s worked so hard to keep and surrounded by her siblings she’s holds onto, she gives birth. She sobs, the first time crying around her siblings, and lets them hold her for once as she gives birth to a boy. He is like her, with pale skin, brown hair and smart green eyes. 

She holds him, as the two eldest of her little siblings debate on what to do, and promises herself she won’t let him become cold and harsh like her. They spend the next days wondering what to do, part of her wants to hold him close but the other part knows she can’t. Her youngest sibling is one year one, they can’t have another baby in the house. 

Then a man comes, with money they’ve always needed and arms outstretched to take her baby. Alara Demir lets him. She doesn’t cry or think or beg, she gives him the baby and takes the money.

She cries away from her siblings.

Alara Demir uses the money for thinks she’s always worked hard for. For a better house, for her sibling’s educations, for food. Her siblings push her to use the rest of it for what she’s always dreamed of but never done.

She becomes a scientist. They live in the best house ever, her siblings grow and become things like an engineer, a broadway star, a doctor. She thinks of her baby as little as possible, but when she holds her first (second) baby, this time conceived by her and her husband, she can’t help but think of her old baby.

Hopes that he isn’t as cold and harsh as she is, that he doesn’t have to learn that thats the world.

(He does become like that, he does learn of the harsh and cold world. But heres what could’ve happened if he didn’t, if he wasn’t given up. Alara Demir keeps him, turns away the man with money, and her siblings don’t argue about it. This is their new nephew, this is their family and they’ve all learned that family is over everything else. Finn, the baby, learns this too. Alara Demir has to work harder, so do her siblings but at the end of it all they have a fixed house, good education and jobs. It’s long and hard and it has a lot of bumps but they’re together and happy. Finn joins track and smirks when he wins with his power, he gets best grades and graduates with top ones. Alara Demir still becomes a scientist, her siblings still become an engineer, broadway star, a doctor. She marries a kind man and has a kid or two more. Finn goes to America and becomes a scientist too, changes their pronouns to they/them and the family takes in stride, meets a nice Russain girl named Irena who introduces them to other friends. One of those friends, named Delores, becomes their girlfriend, Alara Demir’s baby whispers to her that she should prepare herself for their family, but its okay because family is above everything else.

But in a world where the baby is given to a man for money, he is named Number Five. They still change their pronouns but doesn’t tell their father because they see the way he glares at the ones who change their pronouns. They are given the name Feivel but they keep Five anyway, they don’t grow- or they do but they change back to thirteen when Five time travels. What’s ironic is in the other world, Five’s (Finn’s-) a scientist trying to learn time travel. He see’s the world, of ash and death, becomes harsh and cold, what his mother hoped he wouldn’t be. 

Here’s an ironic thing, Five learns even when they’re sold and a Hargreeves, that family is above everything too. Maybe some things stay the same.)

SIX, quiet bada park

Bada Park is born in Korea, in a family of three full siblings plus divorced parents and their spouses and their step and half kids. She’s the youngest of her full siblings and she is quiet, invisible in a way, with her small stature and black eyes and black hair. She’s quiet surrounded by her many siblings and two houses she goes between. She lives a quiet life, gets top grades, is captain of the swim team, goes to College even though a part of her yearns to be a simple Librarian. Only one is there when it happens.

On October 1, 1989 Bada Park is almost alone in her College dorm when she screams at her stomach. Her roommate, French and pretty enough to simply be a model with her strawberry blonde and green eyes, luckily doesn’t want to be a simple model and is a nurse in training she quickly comes and helps her give birth. 

Only her roommate is there when Bada Park cries as she holds her baby. He’s like her, with pale skin, black hair and glittery black eyes. She doesn’t see the movement in his stomach.

She doesn’t tell her family, she’s still wondering if she’ll give him up or keep him when a man with money comes to take him. She gives her baby with hands shaking because she can’t be a mother, she’s twenty and alone and so small. She gives half the money to her roommate and saves the rest and doesn’t quit College like she wants.

Bada Park never marries or gets into a relationship, ignoring her heart for her pretty roommate, she becomes a computer scientist and stays alone as she grows. She doesn’t tell her family about the baby, ignores the pain when she sees her nieces and nephews, and grows old alone.

When she dies, she wonders what could’ve been if she took one risk and kept the baby.

(If she took one little risk, here’s what could’ve happened. She keeps her son, turns away the man and doesn’t tell her family about it. She stays in her dorm with only her college roommate knowing. In a way, her roommate, Bridgette, is her savior. Together, they raise her baby, who she names Hyun, and graduate college together. She becomes a librarian, ignores her family asking about why she did that and not more, and Bridgette becomes a doctor. They stick together and raise him, even when monsters come out of his stomach. Hyun has her love of books and Bridgette’s love of knowing and he makes friends with the tentacles in his stomach. He tells his mom to man up and marry Bridgette already, which she does. He goes to America with promises of calling and meets some friends, mainly big green eyed Elias, and tanned Nicolaus, and small Irene. He becomes a doctor, and Bridgette gets bragging points, but also a librarian, which gives Bada bragging points too. Bada Park’s baby is small and quiet like her, but he’s not alone, and that counts.

But he’s also not alone in a world where he gets taken by a man. He’s named Number Six and has siblings who he gets along with all of them because quiet Six is good. He’s named Ben later on and still enjoys books. He never really makes friends with the monsters in his stomach though, and he dies. 

And he would be alone, but at least he has his brother, who he always knows in all lives.)

SEVEN, forgotten tatiana antonov

Tatiana Antonov is born in Russia in a family of six siblings and two parents, she’s the second youngest and is always forgotten. She is normal with pale skin and brown eyes and brown hair. She’s not the smartest or the strongest or the prettiest in her family. She’s just...there. The only thing she’s the best at is piano, but she can’t play it for her hobbies but be swimming like all her family. Things change when it happens.

On October 1, 1989 Tatiana Antonov becomes pregnant at the local swimming pool. The swimmers watch and help as the nineteen year old screams as she pushes out the small baby. Her family is shocked when they see her holding her daughter and is told of what happened. Their small, normal sister and daughter, has had something amazing happen.

Tatiana Antonov doesn’t care for her father talking of how extraordinary it is, or her mother hesitant that she can be a mom, of her sisters whining that they want that, of her brothers complaining of it. All she cares about is her baby, with the big brown eyes. 

A man comes with money and her father jumps at it. Her mother holds her as she cries for her baby, she had been planning to name her and this is the one thing good in her life.

Life continues, Tatiana Antonov is forgotten again and she leaves. She screams at her terrible family and becomes a pianist, and ignores the pain she feels. She ignores her family calling and her old life.

She marries a sweet man and has kids. Never quite forgetting the first child she ever had.

(Here’s what happens if things were different. Tatiana Antonov runs off with her baby, she’s poor and homeless but at least she has her daughter who she names Irena. She plays piano for money in parks and manages to become famous for it. She just laughs when her daughter manipulates the sound of music and lets her learn all the instruments she can get her hands on. She ignores her family and marries a new one, with her daughter in her arms. She just smiles and hugs Irena when her daughter is caught kissing another girl at school. Irena goes to America and becomes famous for her violin and meets other ones like her, Nicolaus, Elisa, Hyun, Finn, and starts to date a pretty girl in her orchestra who also plays violin.

But that doesn’t happen, instead she is named Number Seven, her power is taken away and she is forgotten and ignored. She has pills forced in her throat and plays her violin in thats not as good as she could be. Her name is changed to Vanya and she doesn’t pay attention to the muted feelings of love for the pretty first chair because of the pills. 

She is forgotten, like her mother once was. Until she causes the Apocalypse.)

(In one life, where the mothers hold on and keep their babies, they’re happy. They aren’t child soldiers, they don’t train and go through the abuse of a man. They still find each other, in this life, not as siblings but as friends. And they see their powers and giggle over childhood stories about them. They’re happy and safe and they find each other.

This is only one life, though. In another all they know is pain and sadness and anger, in one they’re taken from their mothers.)

**Author's Note:**

> umm i hope u like this i guess?? this was honestly self indulgent and for me but,,take this and go wild i guess
> 
> this was fun tho, and i love all of these moms,,,i want them to be happy with their babies smhhhh
> 
> anyways fuck reginald and stan the hargreeves kids


End file.
